Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (5 - 8 \times 6)) \times 7 $
Answer: $ = (4 + (5 - 48)) \times 7 $ $ = (4 + (-43)) \times 7 $ $ = (4 - 43) \times 7 $ $ = (-39) \times 7 $ $ = -39 \times 7 $ $ = -273 $